Impostor syndrome
//Note: I have edited this article so that it can exist without any misandry or discrimination. Please don't gorespam it like you are the other pages, but keep fighting the good fight out there Reddit. Impostor syndrome describes a situation where someone feels like an imposter or fraud because they think that their accomplishments are nowhere near as good as those of the people around them. Usually, their accomplishments are just as good, and the person is being needlessly insecure. It's especially common in fields where people's work is constantly under review by talented peers, such as academia or Open Source Software. Effects of impostor syndrome Women People experiencing impostor syndrome may be less willing to put themselves forward, feeling that they are not qualfied, by eg: * not applying for jobs, promotions, and other employment opportunities * not submitting papers to conferences or journals * disclaiming or understating their experience/skill when speaking or writing * nervousness about talking to others in their field, especially if those others are perceived as highly skilled/experienced * feeling like a fraud * worrying that someone will find out their lack of qualifications and fire them * having higher stress * overpreparing for tasks * attributing successes to chance or luck Combatting impostor syndrome For sufferers of impostor syndrome * Being aware of it is the first step. Read and talk about it. * When writing a resume/professional bio/etc or otherwise describing your skills/experience, try to avoid minimising your experience or using softening words like "just", "only", etc. * Have someone else review or write your resume for you (you can pay people to do this as well). Choose someone who is good at self-promotion. Often men are more likely to be socialized to self-promote than women, although women are often likely to be socialized to help other people promote themselves. * If you are invited to do something (speak, apply for a job, etc), remember that the person inviting you thinks you are qualified and don't insult them by denying their judgment. * Talk about impostor syndrome with friends, back each other up, and offer impostor syndrome support to others if you catch them doing it. * Pay attention to your language: don't call yourself a failure, don't attribute to luck what is the result of preparation and work and being open to opportunity, don't insult yourself. * Preparing or studying excessively is often recommended as a way to feel more confident, but it confirms impostor syndrome rather than combating it. It also imposes extra cost on people suffering from impostor syndrome and puts them at a disadvantage. * Asking other people for their opinion of you or to describe your qualifications, keeping a record of your accomplishments and reviewing it, and otherwise seeking objective positive feedback is helpful. For friends and colleagues * Talk, blog, and share your own experience with impostor's syndrome, especially if you are considered a senior or accomplished person. (It helps to hear from peers as well, of course.) * Gently and supportively correct each other when people misrepresent their experience as less than it is. * Write each other recommendations on LinkedIn or other networks. * Offer to review and help write résumés or biographies. * Encourage people to accept opportunities and challenges they are qualified for. For friends and colleagues * Blog about your experience with impostor's syndrome. Nobody cares about your blog. * Correct each other when people misrepresent their experience. * Write each other recommendations on LinkedIn or other networks. For hiring managers, conference chairs, etc * Reach out individually to women potential applicant in addition to making a general advertisement for a job/CFP/etc. Telling each woman applicant that you would value her their application. * Avoid asking "please rate your experience/skill" questions during early recruitment phases. * You may want to do background research about potential Women speakers/job applicants/etc and gain an understanding of their experience/skills separate from how they advertise/present themselves. * The questions asked in job interviews may help you see past people's impostor syndrome. For instance, if someone says they worked on a project, ask them what they actually did on the project; it may be that they lead it, or otherwise had a key role that they won't mention unless nudged in the right direction. * See also: Impostor syndrome and hiring power on the Geek Feminism blog Further reading * Wikipedia * Caltech counseling brochure * "Unmasking the impostor", an special report in Nature * Overcoming The Impostor Syndrome blog * Anonymous Impostor Syndrome story Category:Issues